O'Clock' Sequel: His Revenge
by Melosa
Summary: O'Clock is back with more awesomness! Now, he decides to be mean and wants you (reviewer) to ask the BF5 crew questions, dares and you can still ask for videos! Help him with his revenge and fill your fun! Ask whatever you want! WHATEVER YOU WANT!
1. Chapter 1

**SEQUEL! YAY!**

* * *

BF5, RS5, Vandals, Sarks: *Wake up chained to chairs*

O'Clock: *Cackles in dark glee* Welcome to.. O'Clock's Revenge!

Everybody: *Confused*

O'Clock: Well.. you left me tied up to a chair! And then you left me in the dark! Now, I am taking my revenge!

_Rules: To be sure O'Clock's revenge works, you (reviewers) most at all cost ask a question to somebody in the show. You can still ask for videos and even dares! O'Clock counts on you. You can ask as many as you want, to anybody. You can ask to more than one character._

_If you wanna be anonymous, just write that you wanna be anonymous._

_Simple_!

Everybody: Uh-uh..

O'Clock: Yeah you can UH-UH!

First questions to Vert.

_Who do you prefer between Agura and Sage?_

_Do you think there's a war between Vegura (VertXAgura) fans and Verage (VertXSage) fans?_

_You do know your hair looks like a goose, right?_

Vert: Um... I really don't know how to answer the first question so I'll jump it!

O'Clock: Who cares? Just answer the second.

Vert: Yeah... maybe there's a war or some kind of war.

O'Clock: And for your hair?

Vert: NO IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A GOOSE!

Agura: Sorry Vert but it does!

Vert: Grr..

O'Clock: Okay, questions for Agura!

_What's up? JK_

_Ever wanted to have a ride like Kyburi's (six legs)_

Agura: Not really... seems kind of weird.

Kyburi: *Glares*

O'Clock: Sage!

Who do you prefer? Sol or Vert?

Sage: Um... I must say Vert is interesting... physically. *Giggles like mad*

Everybody: *Naughty glares*

Vert: *Blushes while still thinking about who he prefer*

O'Clock: Okay... question for... Kyrosys!

_You know sometimes you are so scary!_

Kyrosys: Of course!

* * *

**A/N: I have no more questions! Gimme some!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have nothin'! BTW My mom lost the baby! DX**

* * *

O'Clock: Next! Oh Sage you have a message from Vegura Love.

_Sage, Sol is better for you. You two are perfect for each other, I mean really do you want to be with someone who through time will get old and crusty then soon DIE? You need someone who will be there for you for thousand of years. Sol is better trust me; you and Sol are perfect for each other like Vert and Agura are perfect for each other._

Sage: *Blushes*

O'Clock: We have a Cupid in the audience! Next questions for Zoom, same person.

_Zoom, do you ever miss Zen? _

_Do you think agura is more a mom to you than a friend/teammate?_

Zoom: Yeah I really miss Zen. He's my best friend!

Audience: Aww.

O'Clock: (to the crowd) Shut up you popcorn eaters! (To Zoom) And the second question.

Zoom: Yeah! Agura is really acting like a mom than a teammate!

Agura: Hey!

O'Clock: *Holding two bottles of MT Dew.* Next BIG set of question from Waffuru Girl or Rei or... BEGIN!

_For Master Vert! I ask, if you were to perhaps become very sleepy before your time of usual recharge, and you decide to recharge_**(Rei? It's called sleep.**_) I know this information! Anyway, and you awaken to find that you are covered in the cream of whip, and see one of my hair bows(that she will get in chapter 5.), would you automatically assume me?_

_For Mistress Agura! If you had the choice of being trapped in a small closet room for 2 hours with only one box of what Sir Spinner calls 'crackers', would you rather be stuck with me? Or Zoom? We are both equally annoying in some ways... XD_

_For Stanford!_

**(What, no 'sir'?)**_ No. Actually... Nevermind._

_For the twins! I have somehow come across three VIP passes to the nearest comicon in the area. One for me, and one for each of you. But, Master Vert is unsure as to how I have acquired these tickets because they are rare. Would you go with me still? Or believe Vert?_

**(Guys, she probably stole them.)**_For__Master Zoom! I choose you! For... Charades! Let us __play now!_

_For Sir AJ! What would you do if I accidentally set off some sort of chemical reaction, and suddenly the climate of the earth is reversed! The North is hot, and the south is cold! But I have hidden in a closet so you cannot go after me!_

**(Here's the key to the closet. XD**_**)**Mistress Sage! I... Actually do not wish to bother you. Good day!_

_Father! I mean, Master Tezz! I have discovered the chemical formula similar to my name! I am now completely engrossed in the likes of BTEX and all Benzene-related chemicals. I have begun singing nonstop meaningless songs related to each chemical! Benzene, Nitrobenzene, Paradichlorobenzene, Antichlorobenzene, Methylbenzene, etc. Would you be brave enough to tell me to shut up? Or would you just ignore me? They are very catchy songs_

_Master Krytus! I hate you. You left me for dead! So now, I will ask you... No, I won't ask. I dare you to let me take a permanent market to your face and then proceed to give you facial hair with the cream of whip. I dare thee._

As for you, Master O'Clock! FIND ME THE GREEN SUGARY LIQUID THAT BURNS. I COMMAND YOU OR I WILL DESTROY THIS... Place. Yes.

Vert: Um... maybe I would. It depends.

Agura: I would be with Zoom.

Stanford: *Pouts*

Sherman: We would be suspicious..

Spinner: What? NO! I would go with you! Who cares if you stole them?!

Zoom: I got one! What is young, asian and super awesome? ME! XDD (Everybody else: *Rolls eyes*)

AJ: I would in Hawaii!

Sage: *Nods* ^-^

Tezz: I wouldn't really care.

Krytus: What? NO! NEVER!

O'Clock ties up Krytus and let Rei do what she wants before giving her her green sugary liquid that burns.

O'Clock: Next question for our friend Tezz! From you in an another universe -no- from Frost and Purloin!

_I dare you to crush wait no I mean destroy your bio-shock glove ,Tezz. _

Tezz: No!

O'Clock: *Gives a hammer to Tezz* Do it or I will.

Tezz: *Crosses his arms* NEVER!

O'Clock: Okay then. *Takes out an enormous hammer and destroys his glove* DIE YOU MISERABLE THING ELECTRIC! AAAAAAAAAH! Tune in next time and don't forget to give me your questions!


End file.
